


Skyfall

by RavenImpulse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Heart, Comfort Food, Death, Drinking, F/M, Funeral, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I mean poor Gabe in this fic, I'm probably missing some, Mission Gone Wrong, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Wakes & Funerals, Whiskey & Scotch, his girlfriend dies, mission, small amount of fluff at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: Gabe's signification other is a member of Blackwatch and goes on a mission without him. She doesn't come back. How does he handle it? How does Blackwatch handle it? Will Gabe let his friends be there for him?





	Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> After a brief, and unplanned, hiatus I am back with this beast of a fic. I hope you all enjoy it! This fic kind of took on a life of its own. 
> 
> This was written for a request as part of an Overwatch request blog I run with my friend, Blackwatchladies. If you have a request you'd like to us to write please go check us out on Tumblr :)

A pretty typical scene was playing out in the hanger. Agents were buzzing around getting ready for whatever mission awaited them that day, hanger staff were prepping the jets, and Gabe was trying to convince Y/N not to go on a mission without him; as per his custom whenever he couldn’t go with her.

“Gabe, honey, I’m going to be okay. We’re just attending the convention, getting some intel and I’ll be doing some translating. It doesn’t get much safer than that. I won’t even see any action.” She tells him giggling, stretching up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you, Carino?” Inquired Gabe, pulling Y/N into a giant hug, “It would almost be like a mini vacation for us.”

Before Y/N got a chance to answer Jack cut in, “Absolutely not, Gabe you are not allowed to be anywhere near Italy right now. Besides I wouldn’t send her in if I didn’t think it was safe.”

“Don’t worry boss,” said McCree walking up to the trio, “I’ll keep an eye on her for you. We know how you worry.”

“See,” Y/N said keeping your arms wrapped around Gabe, “I’ll be perfectly safe, and I’ll be home in three days time. Just in time for our one-year anniversary. Jack wouldn’t dare risk Ana’s anger if I wasn’t here for whatever she has in mind.”

Gabe looked over at Jack and saw him vigorously nodding his head in agreement, “I suppose you’re right. I just worry about you when I’m not around to watch your back.” He presses a gentle kiss against her temple.

“I’ll see you in three days sweet cheeks,” wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him for a passionate kiss, “I love you, Gabe.”

“I love you too Y/N” he watched as she boarded the jet. She turned around at the top and waved before the door closed. Turning to Jack he said, “I have a bad feeling about this one.”

“Don’t worry Gabe, it’s going to be okay,” he replied placing his hand on his shoulder, “She has Jesse and Moira watching her back.”

The two men stood there until the jet was no longer in sight, “Still something doesn’t feel right Jack, and it’s not just because I’m not going with her.” He could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

Jack looked at the other man, Gabe’s arms were crossed, and his lips were pressed together in a slight frown, “Come on, let’s go for a run. Some fresh air will help.”

Two Days Later

Gabe leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms up over his head. He just finished yet another report and he needed a break. “Maybe I’ll go for a run,” he thought to himself. With a quick look out the window, he saw the sun shining and decided that would be the perfect distraction. He has been a little antsier this past week since Y/N went out on that mission without him. Jesse was more than capable of keeping her safe. Plus, Moira was there along with Amandla, another agent he personally recruited. He just always felt better when he was able to go with her and watch her back. He knew he was being overly paranoid about Y/L being gone, but he just had this gut feeling he couldn’t shake. “A run is definitely needed,” he thought, grabbing his gym bag.

A knock sounded at his office door before Ana Amari appeared in his sightline, “Gabe, do you have a minute?” She asked tonelessly with barely concealed pity on her face.

“I was going to go out for a run, but for you, I can make a minute.” He laughed leaning back against the door frame, “What’s up?”

Ana stood there and pointed towards his chair, “Why don’t you have a seat, Gabe?” She watched his smile slip and brows pull together in confusion, but he took a seat anyways. She made herself comfortable in the other chair in front of his desk. “I don’t want to have to do this, she was perfect for him,” thought Ana taking a deep breath. “Gabe, there has been an accident in Italy.” She paused, a look of understanding dawned on Gabe’s face, quickly replaced with grief, and then anger.

“Is she okay?” His voice sounded hollow even to himself. He knew if Ana was here and telling him to sit that everything wasn’t okay, “What happened to her?”

This was the part Ana was dreading. “There was an explosion at the convention. We think the goal was to take out the President during his speech, Y/N was translating for him. She was too close to the blast. There was nothing anyone could do. By the time Jesse got there, she was gone. I’m so sorry Gabe.” She placed her hand on his leg and felt him tense under her touch.

The colour drained out of Gabe’s face, his head was racing, he didn’t know what to think, “She can’t be gone, she can’t be. I should’ve been there. I could’ve protected her, I could’ve…” he trailed off, his voice cracking, “I should have been there Ana. I should have protected her.” Unshed tears began to fell down his face.

“Don’t worry Gabe, we’ll get the bastards that did this, I promise,” she stood up, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to let me know.”

“Thanks, Ana, I will.” He gave her a sad smile and waited until she left his office. Flopping himself back into his desk chair he picked up one of the only photos on his desk. It was a picture of him and Y/N at the fair eating cotton candy with the Farris wheel in the background. They both looked truly happy and with that, the tears started to fall down his face.

***

Amandla walked down the hallway towards Gabe’s office in a daze, her expression closed off. It felt weird to be back here without Y/N. “It should be Y/N giving this gift to Gabe, not me. I’m a poor substitute.” She thought to herself, pushing open the door to reception. Only to be greeted by Ana, “Captain.”

“I’m sorry, I knew you two were close.” Remarked Ana, carefully pulling her into a hug, “How is your arm?”

“It’ll heal,” she said thoughtfully, “All things considered, I think I got the better end of the deal.” Sadness clouded over her features while recognize dawned on Ana’s face.

“Gabe is in his office if you’re looking for him. Amandla, if you need anything just let me know okay?”

With a nod of her head, Amandla turned to face the door leading into Gabe’s office. Her good hand clenched into a fist at her side. She willed it to rise and knock on his door. She heard the muffled reply and took that as her invitation to enter. She owned her friend at least this much.

“Commander,” she greeted before making herself at home in one of the chairs in front of his desk, “How are you?”

He lifted his shoulders in a half shrug, “Been better.” 

Amandla was shocked to hear his voice sound so dead. She was expecting him to display some form of emotion, probably anger, grief, or sadness, however, she wasn’t expecting him to be so unemotional; it was unsettling. She looked down to the ground to compose herself. “She wanted you to have this Gabe. I shared a hotel room with Y/N on this mission and she bought this on our first day there.” She set the bag down on the table, “I’m sorry Gabe. I really am.”

“Your arm, what happen to it?” He may have been looking at you, but his eyes were a million miles away, swimming in a sea of emotions.

“It’s broken, the force of the explosion knocked me back.” She paused as she took in the sight of his eyebrows snapping together, “When I heard the mechanical whirl sound, I ran towards the stage trying to grab Y/N and pull her off the stage. But I was too late. The next thing I remember is waking up on the plane and McCree informing me of what happened. I’m sorry I couldn’t save her Gabe.”

Gabe could see the tears forming in her eyes, “It’s okay Amandla. You did everything you could, thank you for trying.” He told her, hoping his voice at least sounded somewhat appreciative.

Once she left the office Gabe opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of Scottish whiskey. A piece of paper fell to the floor and he noticed her elegant writing on it. He warily picked up the note and examined it.

Gabe, I hope you enjoy this as much as I think you will. I love you! <3

For the second time that day Gabe sobbed in his office.

***

Jesse paced circles outside of Gabe’s office door. He had just gotten back from that godforsaken mission a few hours ago. After debriefing and a quick visit to medical he made his way to the commander’s office with every intention of going in to talk to him, however, he couldn’t bring himself to knock on the door. He didn’t know what to do or what to say.

Ana looked up from her paperwork and saw the cowboy still pacing outside of Gabe’s door and decided to go speak to him, “Jesse, just go talk to him. It wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t have done anything. He’s your friend, he needs you right now.”

With a sigh, he admitted she was right. Knocking on the door he waited until he heard Gabe call out inviting him inside. Once inside he looked around, if he didn’t know better he’d assume it was just another day, with the exception of the half empty bottle of whiskey on his desk. “Gabe…”

“Don’t,” he snarled, “Whatever you’re going to say Jesse just don’t.”

McCree drew his bottom lip in between his teeth, thinking about his options. Once he settled on a course of action he walked over to Gabe, “Hold out your hand” he said softly.

Gabe unclenched his fist and held his hand out to McCree, “I thought you might want to have this.” When Gabe looked down to see what was in his hand he drew in a sharp breath and fell back into his chair, his legs suddenly weak. In his hand rested a silver necklace with elephant pendant.

“I got her this on an undercover mission, she said it fit her because she never forgot anything,” he gave a mirthless laugh at that, “I thought it was cute because the eye was emerald that matched the striking green colour of her eyes. You should’ve seen her face when I pulled out my wallet to buy it for it. That was the first moment I knew she was who I wanted to spend my life with. That she was the one I couldn’t live without.”

“Gabe,” the cowboy started, reaching his hand out towards him before thinking better of it, “I’m sorry I couldn’t keep her safe.” He finished in a defeated tone of voice.

Gabe chuckled darkly, “It was my job to keep her safe, not your job. I should have been there. I should’ve fought harder to be there. Damn the rules to hell.”

Gabe stood and poured them each a generous measure of whiskey, handing a glass to McCree, “To Y/N,” He offered, raising his glass into the air, “She was the best out of all of us.” He finished, bottom lip trembling.

“To Y/N.” Echoed McCree raising his glass to meet Gabe’s before downing his drink.

***

It was two days before the funerial when a knock rang out through the apartment. When the door whooshed open Jack’s, eyebrows raised in surprise. He wasn’t expecting Gabe to look like a million dollars, but he didn’t expect him to look this bad either. His skin looked ashen, his eyes glistened with unshed tears, and his usually clean-shaven face was sporting the beginnings of a beard.

“Angela sent me over with supper and some of her famous chocolate chip cookies.” He said pushing his way past Gabe and into his kitchen, “She made taco salad. Best to eat it while it’s still fresh. Why don’t you sit down on the couch and I’ll bring it over?” Jack didn’t wait for any sign of confirmation before getting to work. He had helped Y/N many times do the dishes after she hosted a supper, he knew where everything was. His heart constricted when he thought of her and then of his friend suffering on the other side of the room. With the two plates, he sat down on the couch beside Gabe.

“I got us each a beer,” Gabe said gruffly, clearing his throat. “Thank you, and please tell your wife I really appreciate her keeping me in food this past little bit. Between her bringing me food, Emily keeping my fridge stocked, and Reinhart keeping me in German beer, I’ll never go hungry again.” A smile appeared on his face, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Jack knew it was forced.

The pair sat in silence, sharing a meal and drinking beer together. Once the dishes were done and put away Gabe turned to Jack, “Why wouldn’t you let me go with her?” He screamed, the words ripping out of his chest.

“Gabe…” started Jack at a loss for words, “My hands were tied, if I could have let you go with her I would’ve. You know after what happened during Retribution you aren’t allowed back in Italy right now.”

“Bullshit,” spat Gabe, his lips drawn back in a snarl, “I call bullshit. McCree and Moira got to go. I could’ve kept her save.”

“I know they did, and I know it seems unfair but unlike you, they aren’t such public figure and not as easily recognizable as you are.”

“I should have been there, I should have saved her. It should’ve been me and not her.” Gabe slammed his fist on the table for emphasis, his voice increasing in volume with each word. The tension in the room was thick but the next words from Gabe’s mouth shattered that in a matter of sections, “I let her down Jack. I failed her.”

Jack had never seen his friend so broken before. Sadness clouded his features as tears began to fall. Not knowing what else to do, Jack wrapped his arms around him and pulled into a hug. Gabe’s whole body shook as he released everything he has been holding on to since it happened.

Somewhere in the back of Gabe’s mind, he knew he’d have to apologize for everything he said to Jack. But for now, he let himself be comforted by his friend.

***

A few days later the majority of Blackwatch and Overwatch’s members arrived at their Switzerland base, only for a greatly different purpose than what they had originally planned on. Instead of arriving for an anniversary party for Blackwatch’s commander, they were here for a funerial of a fallen friend. One who happened to be the commander’s partner, killed in the line of duty. That alone would be enough to draw a crowd, in addition to the fact that Y/N was well liked, everyone wanted to pay their respects to their fallen friend. The mood was sombre as they made their way into the on-base chapel. There wasn’t an empty seat to be had, save for the front row, which was reserve red for he closest friends. 

In a room off to the side of the chapel Jesse paced around the room, it was almost time to start and Gabe hasn’t been seen since the wake yesterday. It was a private event, reserved for those closest to her. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Ana “He’ll be here Jesse, this isn’t easy for him. For any of us.”

“I know, I just wish he would let us help more. I’m worried about him.”

“Me too Jesse, me too,” she said pensively, “We have to give him space and be there for him when he is ready for our help.”

Just than Gabe walked into the room, only looking slightly worse for wear. His hair was combed, but he had dark circles under his red and somewhat swollen eyes. It was obvious he had been crying, no one in the room felt the need to mention it. They couldn’t imagine what he was going through.

“Sorry I’m late everyone,” he said looking at the floor, he couldn’t face their pity filled eyes again.

He looked up when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, “Gabe…”

“I know Jack,” replied Gabe giving his head a slight nod to acknowledge Jack’s unspoken words of support, “I know.” His eyes followed Jack as he moved to go stand by Angela. Taking a deep breath, he let his eyes roam around the room. Fareeha stood next to Jesse, Lena and Emily were talking to Ana and Reinhard.

The chaplain poked his head in the door, “It’s time.”

A hush fell over the room as everyone moved to get in a line behind Gabe with Tracer at the end. They made their way into the chapel single file and occupied the seats saved for them in the front row. The ceremony moved by in a blur to Gabe until the chaplain motioned to him to come forward and deliver the eulogy. It was only when Ana gently nudged him in the side he realized what had to be done.

With an outward calm, he didn’t really feel he made his way up to the podium. He let his eyes roam over the crowd and landed on some familiar faces. Angela’s hand was on Jack's legs in a comforting way; a package of tissues sat on her own lap. Jesse was gripping Fareeha’s hand so hard his knuckles were white, Gabe knew that the young man still felt guilty he couldn’t save her. Next, his eyes landed on Amandla, her lower lip was drawn between her teeth in an effort to remain in control of her emotions. Beside her sat Tracer, drawing support from the older women beside her. Emily stood over by the door, she took it upon herself to help prepare the refreshments for after the funeral. She had been close to Y/N and wanted to help in some way. Moira sat there, her face devoid of emotions. Finally, his eyes landed on Ana. She caught his eyes and gave him and an encouraging smile.

He gripped the podium with shaky hands, drawing a breath he looked at the mostly scratched out notes in front of him. “In the whole two and half years that I have known Y/N she has done nothing but make my life better. For example, I know most of you think that nice green plant on my desk is a new one to replace the old one. Only the truth is Y/N nursed that mostly dead ivy back to life. If I let that thing die I have no doubt in my mind she will come back, just to smack me upside the head if nothing else.”

He paused while laughter ran out from the crowd, “I know a lot of you have interacted with Y/N personally or know of someone who has. She was the sweetest, caring, and kind individual I’ve ever known. She would bake cookies and leave them in the break rooms, she would always be willing to help someone out, and would always be there if you needed a friend. But if you crossed her there was no safe place in the world or you. I would know since I was frequently the target of her ire.” He chuckled darkly.

Gabe looked over to the casket, the flag of the Y/N’s country draped on top, then back out to the crowd, “I know Y/N meant a lot to you, but you all meant a lot to her. Ana and Angela, she looked at you both like the mothers she never had. Jesse, she thought of you as her older brother. Amandla, you were her best friend and like a sister to her. Tracer and Emily, you guys were also like her sisters and she loved competing with you guys in everyone from. Fareeha you were the crazy cousin, you two were thick as thieves and always getting into to trouble. Moira she didn’t know you well but wanted to learn more about you. Last but certainly not least, Jack and Reinhart, she thought of you like her fathers. She was always scared that she would let you two down somehow. She never had a family of her own but made one for herself when she joined up and all our lives are better for knowing her. I know mine certainly was.”

Ana passed him a tissue as Gabe took his place beside her. The rest of the memorial passed by for Gabe much like the first half did, in a blur. The next thing he knew it was time to carry the casket out. Gabe had received special permission to have Y/N buried under her favourite tree. Gabe moved to the front right of the casket, Jack the front left, Ana the back right, and Jesse on the back left. As they made their way out of the room the processional party followed behind them. Everyone else stayed seated and watched a live feed on the TV.

The pallbearers set the casket down on a stand and stood off to the side while the rest of the party filled in around the grave. Jack, Ana, Jesse, and Angela folded up the flag and handed it to Jack. He turned to stand in front of Gabe, “She will always be remembered and part of our family.” He said before presenting the flag.

Gabe took the flag, “Thank you, Jack,” he turns to everyone, “Thank you all for everything you have done for me.”

One by one the party tossed a simple red rose into her grave before making their way back to the chapel. Where the mingled with fellow agents and shared their favourite stories and memories of Y/N.

One Year Later

Gabe stood in front of her tombstone and he was at a loss for what to say. “It’s been a year, I miss you more than anything Y/N. It’s the kind of day you’d love, it is nice and sunny with just enough of a breeze to fly a kite. I know you’d drag me out here away from my paperwork and I’d pretend grumble about it, but we both know I’d love it. Not much has changed here, we’re all still healing. Ana and Angela have taken it upon themselves to host a family meal every Sunday for those of us who are around. Fareeha and Jesse got married and are expecting a baby, if it’s a girl they plan on naming her after you. They’ve asked me to be the godfather. Tracer and Emily are still working at keeping the fridge stocked. I’ll come back from missions and just find it filled with homemade meals. Reinhart is still as loud and cheerful as ever and still brings me German beer. Amandla got herself a girlfriend, she’s real nice too, you’d have liked her. Jack is still as solid as ever. He’s always there when the days are bad. So, don’t worry about me Carino, I’m in good hands here.”

He set the bouquet of red roses down in front of her tombstone and turned around, surprise gracing his features, “How long have you been there for?”

“Not long,” replied Ana, “We waited until you were finished before we came over.”

“The bench was a nice touch, Gabe,” said Jack before reading the plaque, “In loving memory of Y/N. May you continue to be a ray of sunshine.”

“It seemed fitting,” a flush creeped up Gabe’s neck, “She was a ray of sunshine.”

Ana made her way in between the two men and wrapped her arms around their waist, “We should get going, Angela won’t be happy if we’re late and the food goes cold.”

The trio made their way back to the apartment shared by Jack and Angela in comfortable silence. Each reflecting on the various changes the year brought and wishing that a certain someone would be here to see everything that has been, and has yet to be, accomplished.

 


End file.
